Noob Saibot (Multiverse saga)
Noob Saibot is a playable character in Multiverse:Crash Of Universes. Noob Saibot is a character from the video games, mortal kombat, is a character from the Old Kombatants Return Pack. History As the original Sub-Zero, Bi-Han entered the Mortal Kombat''tournament along with his fellow Lin Kuei, Sektor and Cyrax, to fight for Outworld. He fought against Sonya Blade in Goro's Lair on the orders of Shang Tsung, but was defeated. Later in the tournament, he confronted the Shirai Ryu specter Scorpion, who wished to kill him for murdering his family and clan. After mocking Scorpion's combat abilities, he responds by dragging Bi-Han down to the Netherrealm, telling him he will have his revenge in the same place where he was reborn. Scorpion and Bi-Han fought, with the former emerging victorious. Due to a prior agreement with Raiden, Scorpion decided to spare Bi-Han. Quan Chi, however, managed to change Scorpion's mind by showing him illusions of the Shirai Ryu massacre, as well as that of Scorpion's wife and son, all at the hands of Sub-Zero. Consumed by rage, Scorpion killed Bi-Han, despite Bi-Han's claims of not having any knowledge of the events. Scorpion brought Bi-Han's spine and skull ripped from his mortal body to Earthrealm, and let it fall to the ground and shatter in front of Raiden and the other kombatants. Later on, Bi-Han was resurrected as Noob Saibot, and became a servant of Quan Chi. The first Earthrealm warriors to encounter him in his new form were Liu Kang and Kung Lao. Noob was bested by Kung Lao, who then questioned his identity, claiming he had a familiar presence. However, Noob escaped while Kung Lao fought Goro. Noob later traveled with Quan Chi to Jade's Desert where he witnessed Sindel's ressurection. Both Noob and Mileena engaged Kabal when he made a move to attack Shao Kahn, the Emperor of Outworld. However, they were both defeated, with Kabal escaping through a portal back to Earthrealm. Noob was later seen to be assisting Quan Chi in casting a spell to create a massive Soulnado. However, once his younger brother Kuai Liang (now in automated form) was spotted by Quan Chi, he left his work to challenge him, having been warned by Kano that Kuai Liang was a defector. He revealed his identity to his younger brother, telling him that he was not worthy of the name Sub-Zero, a name that was once his. He also claimed that while they shared blood, Noob no longer considered him to be a brother. They soon engaged in combat, where Noob Saibot was defeated by Kuai Liang, who, after the conflict, claimed that Noob was right; they were no longer family. Soon after his fight with Sub-Zero, Noob battled Nightwolf. Nightwolf managed to destroy the Soulnado by kicking Noob Saibot into it. It is unknown if Noob perished, as he is not seen again. Ending Moveset '''Special Attacks' * Disabler: '''Noob sends out a ghostly fireball which disables the opponent's moves and blocks for free hits. * '''Hidden Claw: '''Noob shoots out a spear on a rope at his opponent, dragging them over to him, allowing a free hit. * '''Teleport Slam: Disappearing, then reappearing behind his opponent, he grabs them and slams them on the ground. * Shadow Slide: Noob sends his shadow out in a slide, which trips the opponent. * Black Hole: Noob Saibot shoots a dark portal into the air which lands on the ground behind the enemy. It can also appear in front or landing right on the enemy. Should the enemy fall or be knocked into the portal, they will fall from the sky directly above Noob and receive damage from the drop. * Shadow Charge: Noob Saibot sends one of his shadow clones to tackle his foe. * Shadow Upknee: Noob Saibot launches his shadow clone in the air, which kicks the opponent away from him. Grab Shadow: Noob Saibot grabs his opponent by the shoulders, then summons his shadow twin from behind. The shadow twin pulls the opponent into the ground, and pummels him/her off screen while Noob laughs evilly. The opponent is then teleported back onto the screen. Ultimate Attack Alternate Costumers Noobrendermk92.png|Primary noobsaibot-dec.jpg|Deception Noob-Saibot-Classic-in-Mortal-Kombat-9.png|Classic Trivia Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes Category:DLC Category:DLC Characters Category:DLC (Multiverse saga) Category:Balanced Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Deceased